motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Monster House
Monster House is a 2006 American computer-animated comedy-fantasy film directed by Gil Kenan. The film was produced by Amblin Entertainment and distributed by Columbia Pictures, and was released on July 21, 2006. Plot A boy named DJ Walters spies on his neighbor, Horace Nebbercracker, who steals any items that land in his yard. DJ's parents leave the neighborhood for the weekend, leaving DJ under the care of a teenage girl named Elizabeth "Zee". DJ's friend, Charles "Chowder", accidentally loses his basketball on Nebbercracker's lawn. When DJ attempts to retrieve it, Nebbercracker appears and angrily rants at DJ before apparently suffering a heart attack and having to be taken away in an ambulance. That night, DJ receives phone calls from Nebbercracker's house. Zee's boyfriend, Bones, arrives and DJ overhears him talking about having lost his kite to Nebbercracker years ago. Later on, Bones sees his kite at the entrance of the house, but he is consumed while attempting to retrieve it. DJ, realizing the house is alive, spies on it with Chowder, and the two narrowly avoid being captured as well. The next morning, DJ and Chowder rescue a girl named Jenny Bennett from being devoured by the house. Jenny attempts to phone the police, but they don't believe her. The trio thusly seeks advice from a self-proclaimed supernatural expert, Reginald "Skull" Skulinski, who reveals that the house is the result of a human soul having merged with the house and that the only way to kill it is to destroy its heart. Concluding that the furnace is the heart, the trio attempt to sneak into the house with a medicine-filled dummy to cause the house to fall asleep long enough for them to douse the furnace. However, police officers Landers and Lester arrive and thwart their plan. However, as they inspect the house, they are devoured. The children are trapped within the house as well and explore within it, discovering the stolen items within the basement, as well as the body of Nebbercracker's wife, Constance. The house awakens and attempts to attack the children, but they grab onto its uvula, forcing it to regurgitate the three. Shortly afterwards, Nebbercracker arrives in a stolen ambulance and reveals that Constance's spirit is within the house. Nebbercracker explains that Constance was a circus freak show whom he married and helped escape the circus. As they were constructing the house, two children mocked Constance, who attempted to chase them off, but instead fell to her death within the house. Nebbercracker finished the house and, knowing that his wife's spirit still occupied the house, pretended to hate children to prevent them from being devoured by the house. DJ tells Nebbercracker that he should let Constance go, but the house overhears him and angrily frees itself from its foundation. The house pursues the children through the neighborhood and towards a construction site. Nebbercracker attempts to distract the house long enough to throw a stick of dynamite inside, but the house attempts to attack him. Chowder battles the house using an excavator, knocking it into a pit. However, it reforms and continues to attack. DJ and Jenny climb up a crane and DJ throws the dynamite into the house's chimney, causing it to explode. Constance's spirit, freed from the house, shares one last moment with Nebbercracker before vanishing. Nebbercracker thanks DJ for freeing him and his wife. That night, the children and Nebbercracker help return the stolen items to their original owners. The house's victims emerge from the basement, alive. Bones discovers that Zee is now dating Skulls, and the police officers leave to confiscate the children's candy. Cast *Mitchel Musso as DJ Walters. *Sam Lerner as Charles "Chowder". *Spencer Locke as Jenny Bennett. *Steve Buscemi as Horace Nebbercracker. *Maggie Gyllenhaal as Elizabeth "Zee". *Jason Lee as Bones. *Jon Heder as Reginald "Skull" Skulinski. *Kathleen Turner as Constance. *Fred Willard as Mr. Walters. *Catherine O'Hara as Mrs. Walters. *Kevin James as Officer Landers. *Nick Cannon as Officer Lester. *Ryan Newman as Little Girl. Category:Films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Comedy films Category:Fantasy films Category:Children and family films Category:Mystery films Category:PG-rated films Category:2000s films